


13 Years Later...

by orphan_account



Series: The Destruction Of Mary [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dehumanization, F/M, Incest Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Restraints, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 years after the birth of her second child, Mary's son finds her in Sherlock's basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thirteen year old boy with thick black hair like his fathers hung upside down on the sofa, reading a magazine hidden within the science book his father had given him. Andrew was much like his father, but with a darker streak. Heavily influenced by the 21st Century, he had sex on the brain almost constantly. His elder sister, Alice, practically ignored him as she bounced into the room, straightening the blue bow that sat in her straight blonde hair.  
"Ready to go?" His father, John, asked her as he stepped into the room and Alice nodded, moving towards the door.  
"Great. Andy, your dad is on a case.. Not sure when he'll be back. Alice and I will be back around 1am, Mrs H is downstairs if you need anything."  
Andrew nodded, his eyes looking up to John for a moment before flicking back down to the magazine. As he was left alone, Andrew shifted so that he was no longer upside down. He was drawn into his magazine, staring at the large breasts of the women on the pages before him. He was growing hard, and his hands fumbled shifted, slipping into his pants before he was distracted by the sound of claws on the stairs.

The large husky pushed its nose through the door and moved quickly towards the boy, greeting him fondly. Andrew adored the dog. He'd always loved dogs and had been heartbroken five years previously when his childhood pet, Major, had passed.  
"Where have you been, Sven?" he asked, receiving a bark in return. As if he understood him, Sven made his way out of the room and down the stairs, looking back occasionally to make sure the boy was following. As they reached the basement flat, Sven nudged the doggy door with his nose and, as it opened, slipped inside. Andrew had never even considered what had been down in the basement. He knew that occasionally, both of his fathers would disappear down here, but it had always been locked, and he's never cared about entering. This time, curiosity got the better of him. He unlocked the padlock with the lock breaking kit he kept in his pocket and pushed the door open. The room was in darkness, but he could hear the panting of the dog. He flicked on the light and stared at the sight before him.

Bent over a small frame that kept her hips elevated was a woman. Andrew looked at her helpless figure for a few moments in silence, before closing the door behind him. He stepped closer, taking in everything about the situation. Her wrists, knees and ankles were secured to the floor, keeping her pinned in the position she was in, with her naked ass and pussy exposed. Chains ran from piercings at her nipples to a point on the floor, keeping her breasts pulled forwards in a strange fashion. A thick black hood in the shape of a dog's head was secured over her head and fastened to the collar around her neck, keeping her face hidden from view. Andrew moved around her, snapping photos with his phone, knowing he was going to use them as part of his wank bank.

He wondered, fleetingly, who this woman was, how long she had been here and how it had played out but watching her squirm in pleasure as Sven moved to lap at her cunt made him push those questions aside as his cock grew in hardness.

Mary jumped as the human cock pushed into her cunt. It had been a while since she had been used by anyone human. She didn't know who it was, but she knew it wasn't John or Sherlock. The cock felt different, unusual, but she was happy to have attention from someone who wasn't canine. Andrew bit his lip as his dick pushed deep into the silky cunt of the restrained woman. He couldn't quite believe his luck as he slowly began to thrust. Thirteen and no longer a virgin. He would be the envy of his friends, but perhaps he could be persuaded to share the bitch if she was here next time they came.

He didn't last long before he came within her, his hands clenching her hips tightly as he unloaded his balls. He let out a soft moan of satisfaction, hitting the woman hard on the ass in thanks as he pulled out. As he turned around, he froze, staring at the figure before him. Sherlock was stood in the doorway to the room, his heart racing as his son pulled out of Mary. He had just watched the final few moments of his sons first sexual encounter, and felt oddly aroused at the fact that his boy's first time had been with his own mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary's body ached as she struggled to keep herself in position. It had been 3 weeks now since Young Sir had taken her for the first time, and since then, Sherlock had allowed him to use and abuse her however he wished. On a Saturday afternoon, Sherlock would teach Andrew the fine art of slave owning, focussing very much on the punishment side of things. Mary's back burned, the thick red welts still hot on her pale flesh. She could tell something different was happening this evening, however, when she was washed and groomed. A dark curly wig had been fixed onto her bald head, and she was wearing clothes for the first time in years.

They weren't clothes she would have chosen. A short leather mini skirt hung around her waist, too short to hide anything so her cunt and ass were on show to the world. The top she was wearing was no better. It clung to her upper body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Sherlock had jazzed it up slightly, stitching drawing pins into the breast area, meaning that her tits were constantly being poked by tiny sharp spikes. He had made sure that one rested on each of her nipples, and every movement she made caused pain to radiate from her chest. The heels were ridiculous too and she felt like she was going to fall over with every step, especially due to the fact that she had hardly stood up in the last 13 years.

She waited in a corner, a blindfold fixed over her eyes and her ears covered. She knew people were in the room, as every so often someone would hit her chest with a cane, causing her to yelp in agony and bite her lip. After an hour of standing, she felt familiar fingers force their way roughly inside her, and felt teeth on her earlobe. Her ear coverings were removed and Sherlock's voice filled her head.

"Behave tonight. Or you know where you'll go…".  
Mary swallowed. Over the past few years, whenever Sherlock had particularly wanted to punish her, he'd take her to a farm in the country owned by someone he knew. She hated it there.

Her blindfold was taken off a few minutes after Sherlock left the room, and she looked down at her son, and his four friends, and swallowed. Andrew pulled the leash attached to her collar, causing her to stumble slightly. He lead her to his desk and bent her over it, pushing down on her back, knowing it would cause the pins to push into her flesh. He smirked, glancing to his friends.

"So, I promised you that you'd lose your virginity tonight, guys. And look at this.." He chuckled, unzipping Mary's skirt and tugging it down, leaving her ass and cunt even more revealed to the room. She knew better than to try to look behind her, but she imagined four teenage boners that were about to enter her in some way or another.

The first one to enter her seemed a bit unsure at first. His cock was a fair size but he didn't last long at all. A few minutes of thrusting, and he released inside her. The second and third were about the same, each lasting longer than the one before, but the fourth surprised her. The teen, Arthur, pushed into her forcefully, clearly turned on by the idea of raping her. His hands moved to pin her wrists down on the desk, his weight against her back, forcing her chest onto each of the tiny spikes and making her whimper in pain. His cock was bigger than expected, too, possibly bigger than Sherlock's. Each of his thrusts caused pain to ripple through her, even though she was already filled with cum that should have lubricated her. She bit down on her lip as his hands moved to grip her neck, choking her gently until he erupted inside her. He pulled out, slapping her hard on the ass, and winked at Andrew, who stood watching in silence.

She found herself passed around that evening, sucking each of them as they watched movies and played computer games. The three who had finished too early on their first go were much better the second and third times. They used Mary's body to explore, touching her to see what got the best reaction. The final show of the evening involved the five teens watching as Sven mounted and fucked his bitch. Mary finished the 'show' with a cunt full of doggy cum, and a face covered in the cum of five teenage boys. Arthur smirked as he held a cup beneath Mary's cunt, allowing it to fill half way with the juices dripping from her before giving it to her. They looked at her expectantly, and she knew what she needed to do. Closing her eyes, she drank the contents.

Once his friends had fallen asleep, around 5:30 in the morning, Andrew guided Mary to his bed and pulled her on top of him. His cock slipped into her and he gripped her breasts hard, indicating for her to fuck him. She rocked on Young Sir's cock, fucking him as hard as she could before she felt him release within her. He came with a moan, wrapping his arms around her and quickly drifting off, his now flaccid cock still inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is pretty twisted.." Andrew glanced at Arthur, watching as his friend bit down on the ring pierced through Mary's clit and tugged it with his teeth. Mary arched her back in pain, but a large dildo gag had been placed in her mouth, preventing her from making a sound.

Andrew moved to Mary's wrists, securing them in shackles so that she couldn't move.  
"Whenever you're ready then.." He said with a shrug before stepping back to sit by his father. Sherlock smirked as he watched Arthur lightly torturing Mary. The teen was a natural, and Sherlock delighted in watching him at work. Arthur spread Mary's legs, pushing a small balloon up into her cunt, so deep that it passed her cervix until it was lodged into her womb, with just a thin pipe sticking out of her. He attached the end of the pipe to a small device that forced quick setting cement into the balloon until he knew it would be a small ball the size of a babies head.

Sherlock flinched as he heard a muffled scream escape Mary's lips. It had been a long time since he'd heard any sound but whimpers come from the woman. Arthur continued to slowly tug the solid ball from her passageway, smirking at the pain it was clearly causing her. Almost like giving birth, the horrid stretching he'd explained to Sherlock and Andrew. Tears streamed down Mary's cheek as she screamed in pain around the gag, thrashing around in an attempt to escape from the agony overwhelming her.

Andrew didn't allow Arthur back over again after that. He enjoyed torturing Mary, but not to that degree. Sherlock was disappointed that he wouldn't witness any further acts of torturous genius from the teenager but he respected his son's wishes. Mary thanked Andrew for his decision by fucking his cock with her ass.

Six months later, everything changed for the Holmes-Watson family. Sherlock was the first one up that day, and he immediately knew something was wrong. Bloody paw prints trailed from the door to the kitchen, coming from down the stairs. Sven stood in the kitchen, wolfing down his leftover dog food, but his paws were covered in blood.

Bolting down the stairs, Sherlock entered the downstairs flat, throwing the door open with a loud bang.  
"Shit" he hissed as he made his way over to the body lying in the centre of the floor, pulling off her dog hood and ignoring the numerous cuts to her flesh that no one in his family had put there.  
"Mary.." He whispered softly, pressing fingers to her neck, checking for her pulse. Nothing. She was already gone. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and carried her out into the small garden behind 221 Baker Street.

Covered in mud from digging, Sherlock returned to the downstairs flat and looked around. It was a lot cleaner now. John had come down while Sherlock had been digging Mary's grave and cleaned up the blood. He was horrified that Sherlock was burying Mary in the garden like she was nothing more than a pet, but Sherlock pointed out that Mary was officially dead anyway, and she had been nothing more than an animal for the last 14 years. He left her buried next to Major, her first canine Master, and part of him mourned for his little obedient slave girl.

He moved to the door, ready to lock up the flat for the final time when a glint of silver on the toy shelf caught his eye. Moving towards it, he picked up the disc and frowned at the black marker pen scrawled across it.

**Snuff Movie.**


End file.
